Ravencroft
by D.D. Heal
Summary: A riot is taking place at Ravencroft and Spider-Man must enter the institute in order to rescue the hostages and find out who's behind the riot. Contains some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Part One: It's A Madhouse

It's a quiet Saturday evening in New York and I just missed the opening pitch of the first game in the baseball season. I hear an alarm going off and I swung over to the scene. At a jewellery store, thieves broke in and were in the middle of stealing when I arrive.

"What're going to do with those rings? Propose to your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Stay out of this, Spider-Man," one of the thieves said.

"Ooh, touchy. I'm afraid this is the part when you're going down," I said. They get their guns out, aim and fired at me. I used my spider-sense to dodge the bullets.

"Don't you ever stay dead?" the thief asked.

"Tried that once and trust me, you don't want to go there," I said. I again used my agility to defeat the thieves as the police arrived at the scene. The officers enter the store to find the thieves tied up in webbing and they saw me.

"Thanks, Spider-Man," the officer said.

"Don't mention it," I said.

"Attention, there's a riot going on at Ravencroft Institute. Please be advised to be cautious," the police dispatch caller said. Oh great, just what I need, I was hoping once this was over. I can go home and watch the opening game of the baseball season. Duty calls, I then webbed swing over to Ravencroft Institute. Outside the institute, I find a crowd of people outside the gates as I arrived at the scene. The press try to get an answer from the police, but they haven't got a response. I walked over to a police officer.

"Excuse me, who's in charge here?" I asked.

"Thank god you're here, Det. Martin Len is charge. He's over at the makeshift headquarters," the office said. At the makeshift headquarters, Det. Martin Len is talking with the SWAT team leader over a potential plan to rescue the hostages.

"I'm not sure if this is going to work," Det. Martin Len said.  
"What other choice we have. Even it means getting me or any member of my team killed," the SWAT team leader said.

I then arrived at the tent. "Does anyone remember the last time that lethal force was used?" I asked.

"Ah, Spider-Man, good to see you here on such short notice. I'm Det. Martin Len and this Capt. Orson Blaine, leader of the SWAT team," he said.

"My team is ready to take back the facility by lethal force if necessary," Capt. Orson Blaine said.

"In case you haven't notice what I just said. Remember the Attica Prison Riot back in seventies," I said.

"He has a good point, by using lethal force, we're only making this situation worse," Det. Martin Len said.

"Can fill me in on the detail on how this riot began?" I asked.

"Very well, the riot started a couple of hours ago shortly after the Green Goblin gave himself up," Capt. Orson Blaine said. I then noticed something is wrong and Det. Martin Len notices my concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's not like the Green Goblin to turn himself in. I don't like it one bit, has there been any ransom demands?" I asked.

"No, the facility stopped transmitting after the riot began. So far there have been no demands or anything," Det. Martin Len said.

"Something doesn't feel right about the whole riot. There's no motive behind it if there's no demand being made," I said.

"That's what our profiler said. What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"We need a plan to get the hostages out safely," Capt. Orson Blaine said.

"I'm going in, alone," I said.

"Now hold on, you cannot be serious?" he asked.

"Oh I am serious and don't call me Shirley," I said.

"There's no alternative. What if you can't do it, rescue the hostages?" Det. Martin Len asked.

"Then I'll die a hero. So, what're you lot waiting for, send me in," I said.

"Do it," he ordered.

"Open the gate, we're sending someone in," Capt. Orson Blaine said over the radio. Outside, I walked up to gates and stared into the mansion that housed some of worst criminals in known history. All of them from my rogues gallery, not just that, but every other known super villain. The guard opens the gate, I walked through it and he closes the gate behind me. I again stared into that mansion one more time before I enter. I enter the institute to find the hostages panicking and scared of the horrors that have been unleashed.

"Okay, this isn't what I had in mind," I said.

"Oh, much more, my web headed friend." The Green Goblin comes out of the crowd and walks up to me. "Hello, Spider-Man," he said. He then laughs insanely, hearing that sinister laughter will always haunt me for the rest of my life.

"I'm not here to talk. Release the hostages, now!" I shouted.

"Always straight to business, you haven't change at all. Not a 'hey, how's the kids doing these days' oh wait, I haven't got any kids," he said.

"I said release the hostages," I demanded.

"Sorry, but no, boys." His henchmen arrive and they confront me. "Half of you take the hostages and scatter them throughout this loony asylum. While the rest, well, he's all yours," The Green Goblin said. He then flees the scene, along with half of the henchmen and all of the hostages. While I was confront by fifteen henchmen.

"This is not going to be easy," I said to myself. They all then rushed in on me for the attack. Over at the Xavier Institute, Logan aka Wolverine has just got out of the showers after an intense session in the Danger Room. He gets dressed and heads into the lounge and turns the TV to watch the nine o'clock news.

"If you're joining us, we're live at the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. Hours ago, a riot is occurring, not a moment ago. Spider-Man entered the institute in hopes of reaching a peaceful resolution to the crisis," the news correspondent said. Logan realises what just happened leaves the mansion and rides to the institute. Back in Ravencroft, I'm fighting for life as the inmates are attacking me.

I was able to defeat them at last. "Let's see, Spider-Man one, Ravencroft Inmates zero. Looking like a big leaguer," I said.

The tannoy is then switched on. "I'm impressed; those were some of the finest gang members from The Bronx and Brooklyn. The Yancy Street Gang are going to have real headache when they find out that you just defeated some of their best gang members," The Green Goblin said.

"Why don't you come back here and give me back the hostages," I said.

"No can do, besides, where's the fun in that. Why don't venture on deep into the institute and find them yourself. But I must warn you, some of my comrades-in-arms are out there and have some of the hostages," he said. I have no choice but to play his deadly game. I then venture on deep into the institute without knowing the dangers I might face. I then encountered the deceased guards, most likely killed during the riots. I heard static coming from one of their radio earpieces, I picked it up and placed it in my right ear.

"Can anyone hear me, please respond, over," Capt. Orson Blaine said.

"You're listening to Radio Spider-Man and I'm taking over the midnight shift," I said.

"Everybody's a comedian, what the hell happened in there?" he asked.

"Goblin made a break for it, he went on deep into the institute," I said.

"And the hostages?" he asked.

"He's still got them and split them up throughout the institute," I answered.

"I knew it was a bad idea to send you in," he said.

"That's enough Orson. We may have some to help you, he's a doctor. But he was off duty when the riot began," Det. Martin Len said.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Julian Bendis, I was watching a Broadway show when this happened," he said.

"It happens, and you specialise in?" I asked.

"I'm a psychotherapist, I specialise in diagnosing and treating teenage schizophrenics," he said.  
"Okay, there's more to this, besides your typical super villain being locked up in here," I said.

"A lot more, not only Ravencroft specialises in super villains, but some of New York's worst serial killers. Some that don't make the national news," he said.

"As much as I love stick to around and chat. I got people to save and put an end to this riot. Any idea where I am?" I asked.

"Each of the guard's earpieces has a homing beacon. So we can track their position, we're in the process of getting the blueprints to this place. So sit tight, we'll work as fast as we can," he said. It's assuring, but not enough. The institute descends into chaos as the riot progresses on. I head into one of the therapy halls as I saw a bunch of skinheads attacking and beating one of the doctors.

"Eh Doc, I'm seeing a bunch of skinheads attacking a woman, wearing glasses and a sapphire necklace," I said.

"That's Dr. Elizabeth Millar; she's in charge of the rehabilitation program. As for the skinheads you mentioned, they're part of a neo-Nazi gang calling themselves the New Reich," Dr. Julian Bendis said.

"The New Reich, were they headed by Anton Burk, who was later sentenced for life at Ryker's Island?" I asked.

"Was, until he murdered an inmate over there. Because of it, he was transferred to this institute in hopes on being rehabilitated," he said.

"So much for the rehabilitation. Time to go in and rescue the damsel-in-distress." I then entered the room and the gang notices me. "Hello there," I said.

"Ah, that Green Goblin fellow mentioned you were coming by," he said.

"He did? Now's that thoughtful, now then, step aside Anton," I said.

"I spent too long in this facility, being denied of all my pleasures. It only seems fitting that I get my just deserts, once I'm done torching my would-be rehabilitator," he said.

"Trust me, you do not want to do this," I said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I won't be standing down. Men, teach the Spider how we do things in Ravencroft," he said. His men try to attack from all sides; I used my spider-sense and agility to defeat them.

"I defeat your skinhead gang, now stand down, Anton," I said.

"Those were best men, oh well. Did I mention about the time I spent in Bangkok," he said.

"Ah no, why?" I asked.

"Well then, I'm going to show you why I'm most feared fighter in the cage," he said. He attacks me using his mixed martial arts style and he is good. I put up a fight and was able to defeat Anton.

"What happened, I heard heavy breathing?" Det. Martin Len asked.

"Anton and his Neo-Nazi thugs are down for the count," I said.

"That's a relief, Anton can be unpredictable, but you showed him," Dr. Julian Bendis said.

"Are you hurt, Dr. Millar?" I asked.

"Only my pride, Spider-Man. But thanks for saving me, I be dead right now if weren't for you," she said. She then gets on her own feet and puts her lab coat back on. Outside the institute, in the makeshift headquarters, the blueprints for the institute have arrived and are placed on the table.

"These are the blueprints for the entire building," Capt. Orson Blaine said.

"We need to formulate a strategy in case Spider-Man doesn't make it," Det. Martin Len said.

"I assure you, he will," Wolverine said.

As he enters the tent uninvited and unexpected. "How did you get in here?" Capt. Orson Blaine asked.

"Bub, I let myself in, is it true, did he enter alone?" he asked.

"Yes, but he requested to go in there alone," Det. Martine Len said.

"Got a radio on you?" Martin gives Wolverine the radio. "Hey, web head, come in," he said.

"Nice of you to join the party, Wolverine," I said.

"I got a question to ask, what were you thinking? Entering that madhouse alone, you didn't even think this through," he said.

"I did think this through. My rogue's gallery and I'm here to put them back in their cages," I said.

"If you have any idea of the horrors that are in there. You would've thought twice about going in there alone," he said.

"As much as I like to argue with you all night. But I got people to save and won't let them down," I said.

"All right, but be careful. I don't want go around telling all the other super heroes who finally got you," he said.

"I will," I said. Back inside the institute, I thought for a moment about what Wolverine has just said. But I can't give up on these people, not while the Green Goblin is still out there.

"You're okay?" she asks.

The Green Goblin then makes another announcement on the tannoy. "Those skinheads were beginning to annoy me. With their Aryan talk and how individuals should be treated. But still, it was fun watching you beat the crap out of them. You haven't changed at all, not since when we battled on the George Washington Bridge," he said. He then chuckles at what he said. I tried my best to calm down, but I couldn't, I picked up a chair and threw it angrily at the tannoy. But I missed by a long shot.

"You have no right to mention that!" I shouted.

"My, my, someone's a bit cranky, catch you later, web slinger," he said. I almost lost back there as the Green Goblin finishes making his announcement. Dr. Elizabeth Millar saw what happened and she is scared.

"I'm sorry; you have no idea what it's like battling a madman like the Green Goblin. After all this, I thought it would end. But I was wrong," I said.

"I understand, we need to keep moving before more inmates show up," she said. We left the therapy hall and headed back into the main hallway.

"Doc, got idea where we are now?" I asked.

"You're in the east section of the building and heading towards my office," Dr. Julian Bendis said. We entered his office to find cluttered with mess that was made in the riot.

"This is Dr. Julian Bendis's office." She sits herself at his desk and tries to access the mainframe. "Damn it, the system has been hacked, but not all of it. I'm trying to see if I can get control of some of the cameras," Dr. Elizabeth Millar said.

"Besides those Neo-Nazi skinheads and the other gang members, what else is locked up in here?" I asked.

"Basically every known super villain you, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers and the X-Men ever caught. Also, there're some of New York's worst serial killers that don't make the national news," she said.

"Ouch," I said.

"We're in; it looks like the Green Goblin has split the hostages into groups. Going in separate directions and and he's taking a group of hostages into X-Block," she said.

"X-Block?"

"We never knew what its purpose for, only the founder of the institute knew of its purpose," she said.

"Stay here, I'm going after him," I said.

"Be careful," she said. I left the office to make my way over to X-Block. Over at X-Block, I entered the room to find the Green Goblin standing on top of a dangling metal casket in the middle of the room. I then saw a group of hostages, grouped up in a corner of the room.

"Glad you can make it, Spider-Man. I really missed you and your one-liners," he said.

"Give yourself up, it's the only logical thing to do," I said.

"Is it, hmm, nope? Do you ever wonder what's inside this casket? Well I tell you, during World War II, after they successfully created Captain America. The government decided to recreate the Super Soldier Program, unfortunately the man who created the formula died in an explosion. So they tried to do it, but with disastrous results. After the war ended, Truman pondered what are they going to do with all those guinea pigs who participated in the trials. So, he contacted the original founder of Ravencroft and asked him he can lock them. The rest they say is history, no questions asked and all of it was kept a secret, until now," The Green Goblin said. Wait a minute; Ashley Kafka wasn't the founder, if she wasn't, then who? The Green Goblin opens the casket and a monstrous creature jumps down to the ground and confronts me

"Oh my god, what the hell is that?" I asked.

"He's one of many guinea pigs who participated in the Super Soldier Program. As much as I love to stick around and watch him squash you like a bug. But I got people to torment and havoc to create, have fun," The Green Goblin said. His goblin glider arrives, hops on it and flees the scene as the creature threw the first punch, sending me through the wall.

"Spider-Man, what's going on in there? Have you found any hostages yet?" Capt. Orson Blaine asked.

"I have, but right now, I'm preoccupied with one of the inmates of X-Block," I said. He comes after me, as tries to punch me, but I fought back with everything I got. I managed to defeat the creature with a lot of effort. I went back into X-Block and rescued the first group of hostages. As we entered the office, Dr. Elizabeth Millar was scared of what she saw on the monitor.

"I never seen a creature like that. Was it even human?" she asked.

"It was, until the Super Soldier Program got to him," I said.

"You rescued the first group of hostages, here." She opens an emergency hatch concealed on the floor. "This should lead outside the front gate. Follow the tunnel straight and look for a manhole cover," she said. The hostages enter through the hatch and exited the facility. Finally, some good news after what has happened and developed.

"I want answers, why didn't you tell me about those inmates?" I asked.

"I swear to you, I didn't even know about them, until now. The original founder has many secrets, secrets that the kept hidden from the general public," she said.

"That raises another question, who is the actual founder of the institute?" I asked.

"After I graduated from Cambridge in England, I took an undergraduate course in history. When I was hired by the board directors, they put in charge of chronicling Ravencroft's history," she said.

"That still doesn't answer my question," I said.

"I know, tell you want, if you progress further. I'll fill in on history gaps," she said.

"Sounds fair, any ideas where I should start next?" I asked.

"You might want to start in the social area; it's not that far from this office. It's most likely to be crawling with inmates and hostages," she said. I made my over to social area. My mind is still full of questions, like why is the Green Goblin here? What does he hope to accomplish and more importantly, is he working alone? I enter the social area to find it wrecked and empty, a dead end. A security guard comes around and get up on his feet.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Green Goblin happened, you're lucky to survive," I said.

"I'm Tyler Cain; I was supervising the area when the riot broke out. After that, everything went blank," he said.

"Spider-Man, we just got the first batch of hostages out of the sewer," Det. Martin Len said.

"That's good to know, that was Det. Martin Len of N.Y.P.D on the radio," I said.

"Oh, are they any other survivors?" he asked.

"Dr. Elizabeth Millar is in Dr. Julian Bendis's office. Wait here, if you see any hostages, escort them to the office. There's an emergency hatch opened," I said.

"Will do, I advise caution, Electro was in the area earlier. There's a good chance he might be up ahead," he said.

"Thanks for the heads up, which way?" I asked.

"Down that way, into the transfer hall," he said. I left the social area and entered the transfer hall up north. The lights began to flicker on and off, while my earpiece radio is picking up static, Electro is here.

"I know you're hiding, question is, how long can you keep it up?" I asked.

I hear clapping coming in towards me and Electro comes out of the shadows. "It's funny, you being here in the madhouse. Along with everyone you caught," he said.

"New costume, same ego, Electro," I said.

"I guess the rumours about a riot taking place in here are true. Now then, time to settle the score," he said. He fires an electric blast at me; I used my spider-sense to dodge it.

"Wait a minute, I knew about the riot, once I beat you. I may get some answers out of you," I said. Electro leaps in and attacks me; I dodge every blast he threw at me. But I was able to defeat me, the light stopped flicking and the earpiece radio was restored once Electro is defeated.

"Spider-Man, come in, we heard static, is everything okay?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah, Electro is down, I might be able to get some answers on who's really running the show," I said.

"You're still here?" Electro asked.

"Yeah, now then, time to get some answers. Starting with, is the Green Goblin behind this or is there someone else pulling the strings?" I asked.

"It began with a rumour, a rumour saying a riot will take place soon," he said.

"Who spread it, was it one of the inmates?" I asked.

"No, someone from the inside is pulling the strings. The Green Goblin is working with that person," he said. He then collapses into a heap; the Green Goblin again makes an announcement on the tannoy.

"I do really hate rats, especially those who wear green and yellow jumpsuits. But he is right about one thing, I am not working alone," he said. He finishes making the announcement, it confirms one thing, the Green Goblin isn't working alone. My only concern now is who, he said someone from the inside, but who and why?

"Doc, did you get that?" I asked.

"Every word, that is disturbing. It's got to be a lie, surely is it," Dr. Elizabeth Millar said.

"I assure you, it's not," I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I know him, which way?" I asked.

"Keep heading straight on, it should take you to the intensive treatment room," she said. I make my way to the intensive treatment room.

"I think it's time for a history lesson, Doc," I said.

"Right, the institute was originally founded by Dr. Jonathon Ravencroft and his younger brother Dr. Matthew Ravencroft. The original institute was first opened in May 1909 on the outskirts west near Albany in the New York State," she said.

"Now there's something I didn't know," I said.

"If you want to learn more about the history of Ravencroft. You should probably head to the archives sometime," she said. I arrived to find a single person standing in the room and it was Dr. Curt Connors.

"Dr. Connors, are you all right?" I asked.

I then rushed to his aid. "I was on my way to morgue when the riot broke out," he said. I noticed something was out of place, his right arm grew back.

"Ah Curt, you're right arm just grew back," I said.

"Oh no, I can feel the change occurring, run. Find a chemistry lab, you know what to do," he said. He then transforms into his worst nightmare, the Lizard.

"Would Dr. Elizabeth Millar please report to the intensive treatment room immediately?" I ordered.

"This had better not be a joke, wall crawler," she said.

"Turn to the intensive treatment security camera and you could see why," I said.

She is then shocked by the footage. "Oh my god, is that Dr. Curt Connors?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so, would please come to the intensive treatment room immediately!" I yelled.

"Call all the reinforcements you want, they'll never survive me," The Lizard said.

She then arrives. "I'm here as you requested," she said. I then give her a piece of paper that contains the formula that revert Connors back to his normal self.

"Head to the chemistry lab, make this antidote. It should reverse the transformation," I said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll keep him occupied." The Lizard threw the first punch in my face. Sending to the ground. "Cheap shot, just go," I said. She then heads to the chemistry lab.

"Ready to admit defeat," The Lizard said.

"Four words, I don't think so," I said. He went fought each other. He's tough and he's getting stronger every minute. I almost running out of breath, just fighting this guy. It took five minutes for Dr. Millar to make the antidote. She arrives with it, she throws and I caught it.

"Okay, Doc, open wide," I said. I fed him the antidote, it takes a second for the effects to kick in. He reverts back to good old Dr. Curt Connors.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Good news is the right arm is back to normal, including you," I said.

"That's a relief," he said.

"Since you were in here, have got any idea where the Green Goblin took the hostages?" she asked.

"I don't know, Dr. Millar. I'm sorry I could be of no help," he said.

"Its okay, but I like to know why you were here?" I asked.

"I was on my way to morgue to see my late brother, Sean Connors," he said.

"Time out, you didn't mention you have a brother," I said.

"My wife knew of his existence. But Billy doesn't know and it's probably for the best," he said.

"He was committed here after he set off a bomb at Central Park Zoo. He said that he was getting rid of the communists. He was diagnosed with paranoia schizophrenia. He recently committed suicide, so his cellmate says," she said.

"So I heard, I know Sean too well and he wouldn't do something like that," he said.

"Let's go and find out, which is it to the morgue?" I asked.

"It's in the basement," she said. We them made our way to the basement and into the morgue. The place stinks of dead bodies, mostly inmates and security guards. It's been a while since I been in a morgue.

"Which one contains Sean's body?" Dr. Curt Connors asked.

"3368," Dr. Elizabeth Millar answered. She opens the cabinet and pulls out Sean's body. I picked up the coroners and read it.

"According to this, the coroner concluded that Sean died of an overdose," I said.

"The only way he could've done that is someone smuggled drugs into the institute," she said.

"Or someone wanted to make look like an overdose so they can lure Dr. Connors into the institute," I said.

"Can I have a look at his blood sample?" Dr. Curt Connors asked.

"Sure," Dr. Elizabeth Millar answered. Dr. Connor gets Sean's blood sample out of the fridge. Places a drop of it into a Petri dish and places it under a microscope.

"What time did my brother died?" he asked.

"April 2nd, 5:58 pm," I answered.

"5:58 pm, its not that long after dinner, it must happened during time he was in the dining hall. It looks like your brother was murdered, Dr. Connors," she said.

"She may be right, I think this riot and your brother's death is connected," I said.

The Green Goblin makes an announcement on the tannoy. "Sherlock is right, Sean's death and this riot is all connected. With Sean dead, Curt is forced to come here and once under the stress of the riot. He can transform in the Lizard, which worked for a while until you shove that antidote into his mouth," he said.

"Why don't you start giving me some straight answers. Like who's really running the show?" I asked.

"My partner-in-crime likes to be anonymous, they'll reveal their identity soon enough. Bye bye for now," he said. The announcement was over, I think for moment and wondered who his partner-in-crime is. But I can't, not while there're hostages still out there in this institute.

"I'll be heading back up upstairs. You two stay in here where it's safe," I said.

"Come in, can someone hear me, please respond over," a security guard said.

"This is Spider-Man, I'm in the morgue," I said.

"Thank god, its Carnage, he's got Nurse Gretchen strapped to the chair in the Pacification Chamber," he said.

"What's going on up there?" Dr. Curt Connors asked.

"It's Carnage, he's taken over the Pacification Chamber and strapped Nurse Gretchen to the chair," I said.

"He going to fry her. Go, we'll be fine," Dr. Elizabeth Millar said. I quickly made my way to the Pacification Chamber. While I made my way up to the chamber, I thought of the times he and I fought and how he came close to taking my life and driving me insane. In the chamber, Carnage was about to electrocute her when I burst into the chamber.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? How's it been it web head?" he asked.

"Not bad, and you?" I asked.

"Great, having the time of my life," he said. I saw another group of hostages, all of them terrified because of what he did during his criminal career.

"If you laid a finger on them, I'll break you in two," I said.

"This is not like you. Tell you what, I'll spare good old Nurse Gretchen here and we'll settle this like gentlemen," he said. He releases Nurse Gretchen from the chair. We then fought each, he has the upper advantage because he can block my spider-sense. We fought like there was no tomorrow. He the puts into the submission hold and pins me to the ground.

"Give up, you know you can't win this fight," he said.

A guard notices what's happening and aims a sonic blaster at him. "Spider-Man, cover your ears," she said. She fires the sonic blaster, weakening Carnage and releasing me from the submission hold. I took advantage of the situation and defeated Carnage. He knocked him unconscious, causing to run back into Cletus Kasady. The other security guards and restrained Cletus.

"Good work, let's put this animal back in his cage," another security guard said. Nurse Gretchen was still terrified from her ordeal with Carnage. I reassured and comfort her to let her know that everything is going to be all right. An image of a teenage girl with a scarred Glasgow smile over her mouth appeared on the monitor.

"Its Lauren Sullivan," one of the security guards said.

"That's Lauren 'Go-Go' Sully, genius." I heard of her, she massacred everyone at her rival's sweet sixteen birthday party. She was diagnosed with schizophrenia and sentenced to life behind bars at Ravencroft. "Oh hi, Spidey-Man, how's it hanging?" she asked.

"Not bad Lauren, nice smile, did you get it yourself?" I asked.

"Actually I sliced those scars myself, pretty neat huh? Just to make you weren't going to pull any of those fancy stunts, we got ourselves an insurance policy." She then brings in the warden, tied to an office chair and gagged. "We got the warden hostage, in case if your super hero buddies try to show up, guns blazing," she said.

"Tell the Green Goblin and his partner-in-crime to surrender," I said.

"No can do, Spidey-Man, we're having too much fun. TTFN, ta ta for now," she said. The monitor then went into static. I then knew immediately that they'll be more horror to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Digging Up The Past

After Lauren's transmission ended, I then knew the Green Goblin raised the stakes up. I took a moment to figure out what I'm going to do next. All the sudden, an alarm goes off without warning. If I know the Green Goblin, he must've set it off.

"Warning, lockdown in West Block is now in effect. Please evacuate to the nearest emergency exit immediately," the alarm said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Someone activated the lockdown in West Block. We can't override the system," a security guard said.

"It must be the Green Goblin, he's taken the riot to a whole new level," I said.

"So what now?" another security guard asked.

"Take the hostages to Dr. Julian Bendis's office. There's an emergency hatch opened there," I said.

"What about you, you can't get to the West Block through the East Block," the third security guard said.

I then noticed there was a window in the room. "Can I get out through the window?" I asked.

"You can't, the windows are designed to prevent anyone getting in or out," Dr. Elizabeth Millar answered.

"Then this will be a good opportunity to test my new explosive webbing," I said. I then change the web cartridges in my web shooters from the normal variety to the explosive.

"Mind if I ask what explosive webbing is?" she asked.

"It's simple, I first got the idea from Mr. Fantastic after he analysed the chemical makeup in my webbing. He then suggested I should experiment with different chemical compounds to see what effects it has on my webbing. And the result was explosive webbing; you add two shots on explosive webbing to the window." He first two shots of explosive webbing to the window. "Then give it some exposure to air and...," the explosive webbing then explodes, causing it to blow up a hole in the window and the wall, "...you get yourself a big hole in the wall," I said.

"Not bad, web head," she said.

I change the web cartridges back to the ones I normally use. "Well, I do my best to impress people now and then. If you excuse, I got a job to do," I said. I shoot a web line and left the institute for a while. Outside, I swung out back of the institute; it feels good to get some fresh air for a while. I then notice one of Green Goblin's henchmen is on the rooftop, armed with a rocket propelled grenade launcher.

"Eat flash bang, wall crawler," he taunted. He aims the launcher at me, fires the flash bang grenade at me and I felled into the cemetery. While I was lying there next to a gravestone, I then have this dream. When I was young boy, Uncle Ben and Aunt May took me to Providence, Rhode Island for my summer vacation there. There, Ben took me to visit H.P. Lovecraft's grave at the local cemetery. Since then, I have nightmares about that visit to H.P. Lovecraft's grave. There I was, as a small young boy, standing in the front of grave and all the sudden. I am then confronted by his creation, the cosmic entity known as Cthulhu.

He then stares at me and I was scared and terrified out of my life. He grabs me and swallows me up like if I was a gumball. I woke up; I was spooked to discover I was lying next to a gravestone.

"That was close." I then got on my own feet to discover I was in a cemetery. "Where the hell am I? Dr. Bendis, any idea where I am now?" I asked.

"According to your beacon and the blueprints, you're in the family cemetery," he said.

"That's swell, I was on my way to the West Block, when all the sudden. I got hit by a rocket propelled flash bang grenade," I said.

"That's not good, it looks like the inmates have found the armoury and armed themselves with weapons," Dr. Elizabeth Millar said.

"Great, is the West Block not far from my current location?" I asked.

"It should be up ahead, not that far from the cemetery," she answered. I then took time with the cemetery as it began to rain. I then discovered that I found the grave of Dr. Jonathon Ravencroft.

"Dr. Jonathon Ravencroft, born March 13th, 1887, died June 12th 1955. Forever loved and damned for eternity. It's not exactly what you expect for an epitaph." I then immediately found the grave of Dr. Matthew Ravencroft next to his brother. "Dr. Matthew Ravencroft, born July 10th 1889, died August 6th 1918. A man who saved the lives of men in the trenches of World War I and beloved by many for his genius." I then realised that Matthew fought and died in the trenches during World War I. "My god, I am so sorry," I said.

"Hey, Spider-Man, are you okay, what's wrong?" Wolverine asked.

"Its nothing, I should keep moving," I said. I then left the cemetery and head towards West Block. I arrived outside the backdoor entrance to West Block to discover it's locked. It looks like I'm getting through the backdoor, but I might be able to get to the West Block through the roof. The henchman who shot me down with the rocket propelled flash band grenade. I took him by surprise and knocked him unconscious. Luckily, there's a door that leads to the West Block and entered through it. Inside the West Block, I made to the other set of holding cells. I was then confronted by the Rhino.

"This is a surprise, Spider-Man," he said.

"Long time no see, Rhino. I must warn you, I won't go easy on you," I said.

"Neither am I," he said. He charges in, I used my spider-sense to dodge him. He wasn't easy fighting him, because my body is starting to wear down.

"No, not down, not where people's lives are at stake," I said.

"What's the matter, your body's not up to the challenge. I better make this quick, before the Green Goblin has go at me for not doing my part," he said. He again charges in, I used the ounce of strength I have left to defeat him. That last blow really did me in and I then fell to the floor unconscious. I then went into a dream state, when I was confronted by the spirit of Dr. Jonathon Ravencroft.

"Am I dead again?" I asked.

"No, you're on the verge of N.D.E," he said.

"Near Death Experience?" I asked.

"Exactly, I must introduce myself, I'm Dr. Jonathon Ravencroft," he said.

"I know you, you founded the institute along with your brother, Matthew," I said.

"He and I are close, he's in Heaven because of his valiant bravery by saving the lives of the men who fought in World War I," he said.

"Oh and what about you?" I asked.

"I'm in Limbo because I declined to go to Heaven," he said.

"Wait, but why? After everything you tried to cure mentally ill, why?" I asked.

"You saw the horrors yourself when you first entered the mansion. That is the reason, I felt responsible for all of this," he said.

"No you're not, times have changed and people have changed," I said.

"True, but you don't have much time left here. Listen, there's another motive behind this riot, besides causing anarchy. You must hurry before...," he said. I woken to find myself in the medical bay, I then get up on my own feet to find Wolverine standing there.

"I thought I told you want to do this alone," I said.

"Yeah well, unfortunately when the guards said on the radio you were down. I couldn't stand by and let one of New York's finest costumed heroes die on the job. If it hasn't been for Dr. Straczynski, you be dead right now," he said.

"I'm surprise to see you up and about. I thought the Rhino would've done you in by now," he said.

"Where's the Rhino?" I asked.

"He locked up in one of the holding cells," he answered.

"Time to have a chat with him, he may know where Lauren is holding the warden," I said. I, along with Wolverine head over to where the Rhino is being locked up. The Rhino is surprised to learn I'm still alive.

"I thought you was dead," he said.

"Don't get too comfortable, Rhino," Wolverine said.

"I want answers, where's Lauren holding the warden?" I asked.

"I don't know, the other guys don't normally tell me these things," he said.

Wolverine then takes a sniff at him. "He's lying, you want to go in there and teach the reason why I'm the best in what I do?" he asked.

"I'll happy to oblige," I answered.

The Rhino then changes his statement. "No wait, she's holding him in the archives," he said.

"Thank you very much for telling me that. Stay here and I'll call you in case if I need back up," I said.

"Okay, web head and don't let me catch you dying again," he said.

"I get it, see you around," I said. I then begin to make my way over to archives. Inside the control room, the Green Goblin enters the room to find his mysterious partner-in-crime waiting for him at the table. He sits down, opposite him, while his partner sits there in the dark.

"I guess you were right, Spider-Man has indeed taken the bait," the Green Goblin said.

"Excellent, everything is going as planned." He then gives a jar containing the black symbiote. "It wasn't exactly to get hold of. Only the security guards have access to the evidence room," his partner said.

"Which one should I use the symbiote on? Eddie Brock or Mac Gargan?" the Green Goblin asked.

"Your call, but I must warn you. Spider-Man has defeat most of the inmates so far. Not to mention he almost had a near death experience," he said.

"Not to worry, I'll see to it that Mysterio gets his fair share on the anarchy," the Green Goblin said. In the archives, I arrived to discover the archives was a downright mess, documents scattered everywhere and the place smells of nostalgia.

"Someone help me!" a person yelled.

That must be the warden. "Hold on, I'm coming," I said. I head down to the lower floor of the archives and found the warden still tied to the office chair, minus the gag.

"Listen, you got to get me out of here," he said.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here for," I said.

"Oh no you don't, Spidey-Man." Lauren then shows up from around the corner. "Its pleasure to meet you and Warden Patel isn't going here," she said.

"He is, whether you like it or not," I said.

"Spider-Man, listen, I know Lauren better than anyone. She can manipulative, but don't listen to her. Also, she's very acrobatic," Dr. Julian Bendis said.

"Thanks for head up, Doc," I said.

"If that's Dr. Bendis on the other end of that earpiece radio. Tell him to back off!" she yelled.

"He's only trying to help," I said.

"So what if he is. All I wanted was to settle the score with her. After she stole my boyfriend and my best friends. It really drove me to edge, so I massacred all of them and you know what the best part was? I got such a good thrill out of it, now then, time to die!" she yelled. She shows off her acrobatic moves and he wasn't kidding. I used my spider-sense to counteract her moves. She's more of a challenge than the Rhino was. I knock her onto the floor; she then looks me in an innocent way.

"I just can't do it," I said.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" she begged. Wolverine enters the room and punches her unconscious.

"But I would." I then looked at him in shame. "You really can be gullible at times, you know that," he said.

"You can be so cold at times," I said.

"Talk to Iceman sometime, he's got a good idea what that's like. Help me untie the Warden," he said. We then freed Warden Patel from the office chair and he is grateful.

"Thank for rescuing me," he said.

"Don't mention it, Warden. Now all we got to do is bring some law and order to this institute," Wolverine said.

"I'm not done in the archives yet," I said.

"In case you haven't notice, people's lives are at stake and we got a job to do," he said.

"When I had that near death experience. I met Dr. Jonathon Ravencroft in person," I said.

"This is no time to be going insane," he said.

"I know what I saw, he said there's another motive behind the riot," I said.

"Are you sure?" Warden Patel asked.

"Absolutely Warden," I said.

"Come to think of it, this mess was made two days ago before the riot began. Since then, I order the archivist, Dr. Elizabeth Millar to sort all of these documents out. But she's been busy lately with the rehabilitation," Warden Patel said.

"When I enter the building through the sewer. I checked her out and she's clean, along with Dr. Curt Connors," Wolverine said.

"In that case, we need to search this room thoroughly. In case someone hasn't stolen anything from this room," I said. We began to search the archives carefully for anything that is stolen.

"During Dr. Jonathon Ravencroft's life, he collected many artefacts from around the world. Some of which are donated to various museums around the world," Warden Patel said.

"When I was in the family cemetery earlier. I noticed that Matthew died in the trenches of World War I," I said.

"It's a topic that Jonathon never liked to talk about. He and Matthew were close before his untimely death. Because of it, he temporary fell into a deep depression and became an alcoholic. Luckily his wife Anna was there to help him recover and moved on his life. Running the day-to-day operations of the institute," Warden Patel said.

"Speaking of that, how did he came across the Super Soldier Program?" I asked.

"Back in his university days in Oxford. Jonathon met Abraham Erskine while they were at university and you two probably know what happens next," he said.

"Erskine then helped the government to create Captain America. But that still doesn't explain how Jonathon got involved," Wolverine asked.

"It was with Erskine's last dying request that all of his research should be transferred to him. Jonathon then tried replicate the process, but he soon discovered that he couldn't replicate it and the process has side effects," he said.

"That would explain the purpose of X-Block and why the government decided to lock them up. But there's one question remains, how is it that you knew of this, while the other staff members didn't?" I asked.

"When I was first appointed Warden of this facility. I was given a debriefing by the government regarding the information about this place. What information needs to be revealed and what's not," he said.

"You jeopardised the lives of every staff member and visitor in this facility over classified information? Information that could've been used to prevent this riot from happening in the first place," Wolverine said.

"I had no choice, it's either that or risking the security and interests of this country," he said.

"It's too late for that. I think I may found something." They then came over to me. "It looks like two journals are missing from this cabinet. Any idea what they're significant could be?" I asked.

"It would appear that one journal covers the time that Jonathon and his family were on vacation in Wakanda in Africa. And the other contains the classified information regarding the Super Soldier Program," he said.

"So that's what the Green Goblin is after all along," I said.

"It's all my fault; I should've seen this coming. I should've knew when the Green Goblin showed up at gate that was too easy," he said.

The Green Goblin then makes an announcement on the tannoy. "Aren't you the teacher's pet, web head? That's been my plan all along; I first discovered about this when Norman Osborn was tracing his family tree back to when his granddaddy was a board director of the institute in its heyday. But still, you will not be leaving this room alive, just to be sure. I had dear Lauren 'Go-Go' Sully plant a bomb in this room and unfortunately, you lot don't have that much time left," the Green Goblin. He then sinisterly chuckles as he finishes making the announcement.

"We need to find that bomb, quick," I said.

"I'm on it, web slinger," Wolverine said. He then begins to use his nose to sniff out the bomb. Warden Patel then finds the bomb and discover that that there isn't that much time left.

"I found the bomb, but we got six minutes before it explodes," he said.

"Not on my watch." I then used my webbing to make a slingshot out of twp metal girders. I picked the bomb up, place it in the slingshot and slingshot it out of the roof window. "It looks like Spidey is about to make home run. It's, going, going...," the bomb then explodes in the sky, "...and it's out of here," I said.

The Green Goblin then makes another announcement on the tannoy. "For a would-be baseball commentator, you're pretty lousy. But what the hell, it was worth the attempt to solve my problems, catch you later, Spider-Man," the Green Goblin said.

"You know, Dr. Elizabeth Millar would be grateful for you for saving this room," Warden Patel said.

"I think she would, let's move on before more goons show up," I said. We then left the archives and headed back into the hallway. Over at the medical bay in the East Block, Eddie Brock is lying there on his deathbed when the Green Goblin shows up. He unplugs the cable connecting the security camera to the main power.

"What do you want, Osborn? Even when I was bonded to the Venom symbiote. It taught me all I knew about Parker, even your secret identity. I was surprised at first, but I remember what my university lecturer once said that there's one in a million chance that someone you knew might be a super villain," Eddie said. The Green Goblin then picks up a cuddly Mickey Mouse toy, throws into the the air and blows it up by using the laser in his right glove.

"I never did like those Disney characters. Too cute, too patriotic and not enough evil residing in them," he said.

"That was a gift from the nurses. She showed me something I haven't had in a long time, sympathy," Eddie said.

"Well, sympathy is a loser's game, that's what I think. I see that your cancer has returned judging by these charts," the Green Goblin said.

"I never could understand why. They said I was cured, but they were wrong," Eddie said.

"Well I can change that, along with another shot at retribution," the Green Goblin said.

He then places the jar containing the Venom symbiote. "That, you giving me that. After what has happened during this riot," he said.

"In times of war, circumstance dictates actions. This jar happens to be the circumstance," the Green Goblin said.

"I rather die than being bonded to Venom," Eddie said.

"I'll take that as a no then?" The Green Goblin picks up the jar and puts back into his bag of tricks. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Eddie. I'll see if Mac Gargan would be in interested in accepting it," he said. He then leaves the room and head back into the hallway. Back in West Block in the Warden's office, I, Wolverine and Warden Patel enter the room to find another group of hostages, along with a security guard.

"Capt. Jenkins, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Warden, I'm glad you're safe," he said.

"Thanks to Spider-Man and his friend, Wolverine," he said.

"After the Green Goblin's goons split us up. I took them by surprised and barricaded ourselves in your office," Capt. Jenkins said.

"Excellent job, Captain. I'll need to do is shutdown the lockdown in this sector and proceed to the, which exit is open?" he asked.

"The emergency hatch is opened in Dr. Bendis's office," I answered. Warden Patel then sits himself at his desk. He accesses the mainframe and was able to deactivate the lockdown.

"There, the lockdown for West Block is shut down," Warden Patel said. Capt. Jenkins then escorts the group of hostages to Dr. Bendis's office.

"Well, that was easy," Wolverine said.

"I wish it were that simple." Warden Patel then checks the security cameras and notices something is out of place. "That's odd, I never recalled Dr. Octopus being this groggy. He was healthy before the riot began," Warden Patel said.

"Something tells me that the lockdown in this block was a diversion. Where's Doc Ock being held?" I asked.

"Not that far from my office," Warden Patel answered.

"Warden, stay here in your office where it's safe," I said.

"Will do, I'll try to get control of the mainframe," he said.

"I'll stay here and protect the Warden," Wolverine said.

"All right, that leaves me to talk to the Doctor," I said. I then left the Warden's office and head over to where Doc Ock is being held. Inside Doc Ock's prison, I arrived to discover that the Doctor was in bad shaped and it made me feel sorry for him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he yelled.

"Relax, it's just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man," I said.

"Let me guess, you're here to humiliate me," he said.

"No, I'm not, what happened to you?" I asked.

"I was on my way to join in the riot when I was ambushed by the Green Goblin. I was then locked up again in my own prison. Blindfolded, drugged up on truth serum and worst of all. My interrogator used a EMP to shutdown my mechanical arms," he answered.

"My god, who would do this to you?" I asked.

"I don't know, it wasn't the Green Goblin. My interrogator was too skilled and knew what they were doing," he said.

"Warden, can you put me through to Wolverine?" I asked.

"Of course," Warden Patel answered.

Warden Patel then give Wolverine the earpiece on the other end. "What's up?" he asked.

"You used to work for the government, right? Well, have seen or perform a interrogation using blindfolds, truth serum and a device use to weaken a super villain?" I asked.

"I have, its normally used by S.H.I.E.L.D. However, there's a lot of raised questions lately regarding their interrogation techniques," he answered.

"That's answer some questions, the Green Goblin's partner-in-crime could be a agent or a renegade S.H.I.E.L.D agent," I said.

"Can you set me free, so I can get back at that S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" Dr. Octopus asked.

"And what, let another super villain join the riot? No thanks," I answered. I then left him and headed out into the hallway. When I entered the hallway, my spider-sense went off and yet I saw nothing. It took some to realise that I wasn't alone, around the corner. I was then ambushed by Mysterio. Back in Warden Patel's office, he was working to get control of the mainframe, while Wolverine protects him.

"Damn it, to get access of the mainframe, it needs a password," Warden Patel said.

"Try Spartan," Wolverine said. He then enters Spartan into the password box and was able gain full access to the mainframe.

"How did you know it was the password?" he asked.

"Its a old codename that S.H.I.E.L.D uses for rookie agents. But its rarely used these days," Wolverine answered.

"Someone placed a Trojan Horse virus into the mainframe. That would explain why the lockdown wasn't fully initiated," he said.

"In other words, it was sabotaged from the inside. Whoever this mystery S.H.I.E.L.D agent is, they knew where to hit the system where it hurts," Wolverine said.

"GREEN GOBLIN!" I shouted.

"That's coming from outside." They rushed outside the office and into the hall to find me standing there. "Its only you Spider-Man," Warden Patel said.

Wolverine then takes a sniff and smells something is wrong. "Something is not right," he said.

"Oh I am impressed by your powers of observation, Wolverine," Mysterio said.

As he then came from around the corner and walks up to me. "Should've this was you doing, fishbowl head. What have you done to him?" he asked.

"Its simple really, I gave him a good dosage of hypnosis and brainwashing. And now he's under the impression that you're the Green Goblin. I assure you, he's willing to attack anyone who is wearing yellow leather," Mysterio said.

"Uh-oh," Wolverine said. Somehow I couldn't control myself, I was under some form of hypnosis. I rushed in for the attack, Wolverine manages to put up a fight and we're on equal ground.

"Prepare to face your execution for murdering Gwen Stacy," I said angrily.

"Gwen Stacy? You really are under his hypnosis. Listen to me, this is not like you, this isn't who you are. Remember what you told me the other day, that someone important taught you that with great power comes great responsibility," he said. After he said those words, something came to my mind. I then begin to have flashbacks of the time my Uncle Ben died on that cold pavement when he utter those last dying words to me. I also have a flashback of the night that Gwen Stacy and how I made a vow to never take a human life. I then snapped out of Mysterio's hypnosis.

"What did you do?" Mysterio asked.

"It would seem that that snapped Spider-Man out of his hypnosis. Now then, you're going to see why I'm the best there is at what I do. And what I do best isn't very nice," he said.

"Oh crap," Mysterio said. Wolverine then beats the living daylights out of Mysterio, while I recovered from my hypnotic trance.

"What happened? The last thing I saw was Mysterio ambushing me," I said.

"You were in a hypnotic state, but Wolverine was able to bring you back to your senses," Warden Patel said.

Wolverine then lifts him up near towards the ceiling fan. "Now then, are you going to tell who sent you?" he asked.

"I'll never talk," Mysterio answered.

"That's what they all say. I'm not going to ask nice again, who sent you?" Wolverine asked.

As he lifts Mysterio further up and close to the ceiling fan. "All right, it was the Green Goblin who sent me. I wanted me to turn you two against each other," Mysterio answered.

"I got one thing to say to you Mysterio. Nice try, any idea where the Green Goblin is now?" I asked.

"He's in the lecture hall, so I think," he answered.

"You search the lecture hall. While I take the Warden to safety and search the rest of the building for more hostages," Wolverine said.

"Fair enough, this will be part where we go our separate ways," I said.

"Take care of yourself," he said. We then went our separate ways as I head to the lecture hall. While Wolverine takes Warden Patel to safety and hopefully find any more hostages who're still left in the institute. In the lecture hall, I entered the hall to find a movie is playing on the projector screen. I soon discovered it was one of Dr. Jonathon Ravencroft's home movie. To think, he use to live a normal life years ago. He looked so happy with his family.

"Brings back memories doesn't it, web head?" the Green Goblin said.

"Who's, mine, Ravencroft's or twisted ones?" I asked.

"Jonathon had such a good life. Until 1918 changed everything when his brother Matthew was killed in the trenches," he said.

"So I heard, but why show me this movie, what's so important?" I asked.

"Why you ask. Its simple, really, to think, you could've had a family with Gwen Stacy. Imagine what could've happened if M.J was in that same position over at the George Washington Bridge all those years ago. You should've seen Gwen, crying for mommy, daddy and even you, Parker." The film finishes playing. "Hold on a sec, I need to change the reel over." He then changes the reel on the projector and plays a different movie. "Let's get back to them later. Jonathon had so many secrets, to which he took with him to the grave. When he died of a heart attack in 1955," the Green Goblin said.

I soon realised the footage contains the Super Solder trials. "Those men didn't deserve it," I said.

"Oh they had it coming. Most of the subjects were inmates from this institute, Sing Sing and Ryker's Island. They even have the odd subject who lost everything in that stock market crash of 1929. Now back to you, my web headed friend. As I was saying earlier, imagine what it would've liked if M.J was in that same position as Gwen, or even better, Aunt May," he said. I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to break my mind, like he did on the night Gwen Stacy died. I try to not give in, not to him.

"I know what you trying to do. You're trying to break me, but it won't work," I said.

"What's the point of resisting? You and I know that you will always be vulnerable to psychological mind games. Like that time when I sent those two Stacy twins after them. Convincing them you were their father and how you abandoned them . It was kind of fun, for a while. Now if you excuse me, I got one black symbiote deliver to one Mac Gargan," he said. Oh no, he shows me the jar contain the Venom symbiote. I then ran out of the hall and back into the hallway. I pursued him to where Mac Gargan is being held. I arrived at the cell, just in time to stop the that madmen delivering the symbiote.

"Hand the jar over, now!" I demanded.

"You're no fun at all, web head. Do you ever wondered why I did this? I did for you, think of it as big homecoming celebration. All the guests were here, including one gatecrasher by the name of Wolverine," he said.

He then puts his right hand on the lid. "Don't do it! You have no idea what Venom is like," I said.

"But I do have good idea what Venom is like. Unpredictable, sadistic and extremely powerful. Even you couldn't stand his might," he said.

He slowly opens the jar. "Don't open it!" I yelled.

He then opens the jar. "Too late," he said. The symbiote then escapes from its imprisonment from the jar and was able to successfully to Mac Gargan, becoming Venom. My second worst enemy is now free. "We're now free, for we now one and for we are, Venom!" he said. Outside the institute, in the makeshift headquarters, Warden Patel and Wolverine arrived at the headquarters.

"I was wondering what took you so long," Capt. Orson Blaine said

"Its been one hell of a trip. Filled with revelations, villain encounters and hostages," Wolverine said.

"I just got word from Dr. Millar. She's making sure there aren't any stragglers behind," Det. Martin Len said.

"Eh guys, I got a problem here. Venom has just got out and he's pissed," I said. Around back of the institute, near the family church. Venom throws me hard out of the institute and near the church entrance. I lay here, on the verge of death when Venom arrives to deliver the final blow.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: Buried Sins

Venom walks up to me, I just as thought he was about to deliver the final blow. He picks up by the neck and lifts me up to head level.

"For whom the bell tolls," he said.

"I didn't you're a Metallica fan, Venom," I said.

"Everyone needs a hobby, even me," he said. He throws me into the church and we then fought each other. It's a no-win situation and Venom has the advantage. He uses his webbing to tie me and it's even more stronger than mine.

"You could've finished me right here and right now. Why the delay?" I asked.

"Its ironic to see you in this setting when we first met years ago when I bonded to Eddie Brock. And now its time for grand finale, any last requests?" he asked.

"I don't suppose you can play Steve Miller Band's Joker?" I asked.

"Always with the jokes, ain't you? Time to give you the coup de grâce," Venom said.

Wolverine then burst into the church. "He isn't going anyway," he said.

"You? You're just an X-Man in the wrong place and the wrong time," Venom said.

"Am I?" he asked. He then fires a sonic blast from the sonic blaster, weakening Venom and giving me the opportunity to break free from his webbing.

"I'm heading up to the bells. That'll really do some serious damage," I said. I made to the bells and began to ring them. Venom couldn't handle the noise, causing the symbiote severe pain. It takes a moment for the symbiote to separate from Mac Gargan.

"What have you done?!" he yelled.

"Quick, catch it before it bonds to him again," I yelled. Wolverine then grabs the symbiote with a blanket and places into a jar, sealing it tight.

"Dame you both," Mac said.

"Yeah, yeah, we get that a lot," I said. I then punched him out cold and he won't be bothering us for a while. The guards then arrived to take Mac into custody.

"I lost track of how many times I owe you," I said.

"Don't mention it, web slinger. The Warden is safe and Elizabeth is still inside checking for any stragglers," Wolverine said.

"Fair enough," I said.

"Great job taking down Venom, both of you," Capt. Jenkins said.

"We need to head back inside. There's more work that needs to be done," I said. We then made our way back into the institute. In East Block, in the evidence room, Wolverine places the jar on the table.

"Hey, we're almost home free. Soon this riot will end," Capt. Jenkins said.

"Not yet, the Green Goblin is still in here. Along with his mystery partner-in-crime," I said.

"Hold on, you mean to tell us that he isn't working alone?" Capt. Jenkins asked.

"I first learnt of this after I defeated Electro. Then I learnt from Doc Ock that the mystery person used to be an S.H.I.E.L.D agent," I said.

"So our George Kaplan used to be an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. That would explain for the planning, it was well executed," he said.

"Pretty much." I then saw a tablet PC on the table and picked up. "I'm going to need to borrow this tablet PC," I said.

"Sure, we don't mind," Capt. Jenkins said.

"I'll be outside if you need me again," Wolverine said.

"Its settle then, which way is it to the server room?" I asked.

"Its in the basement, right next to the morgue," Capt. Jenkins said. We then again went our separate ways. The others headed back outside, while I head over to the server room. In the server room, I connect the table PC to an internet connection and isolated it from the hacked mainframe. I used the tablet PC to communicate with Xavier Institute.

"Come on, Hank McCoy, pick up," I said to myself. Success, I was able to communicate with the Xavier Institute. Luckily I found a webcam and plugged that into the tablet PC.

"Hi, Spider-Man, I take it Wolverine is down there creating havoc as usual," he said.

"Pretty much and bailing me out on tough situations. I was wondering if you can do me a favour," I asked.

"Sure, name it," he answered.

"Can you access the Ravencroft mainframe and be cautious. The system has been hacked and could be infected with a virus," I said.

"Sound like a challenge, I'm in," he said.

"Good, what're you waiting for," I said. It takes Hank a few seconds to access the Ravencroft mainframe.

"I'm in the mainframe and judging by the look of it. Its firewall appears to badly damaged, what next?" he asked.

"Can you access the timesheets for today?" I asked.

"No problem, according to the sheets. Only three doctors were in today, Dr. Robert Straczynski, Dr. Elizabeth Millar and Dr. Trent Anderson. Dr. Akira Ishida was suppose to be in today, but he called in sick," he said.

"We can rule him out, along with Robert and Elizabeth. Can you do a background check on Dr. Trent Anderson? I haven't seen him since I first entered the institute," I asked.

"Sure, not only I have got a background on him. But I also got a match from L.A Times archive. That's odd, according to the L.A Times; Trent Anderson was a student at U.C.L.A who died in automobile accident a year ago. He was only twenty one years old," he said.

"So my mystery renegade S.H.I.E.L.D agent seems to stolen his identity. Can I see Dr. Trent Anderson's background check?" Hank then uploads a link to the Ravencroft mainframe and I read it. "It's fake, there's no way he could've done that, unless he's hiding bigger secret. Hank, can you access the S.H.I.E.L.D database?" I asked.

"Hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D? Now that's better challenge, hang on. I'm in and to think, S.H.I.E.L.D's firewall is suppose to be tough. I better make a note of that when I see Nick Fury next. So what now?" he asked.

"Run a facial scan of the photo to the list of agents who were M.I.A, K.I.A, retired, active or gone renegade?" I asked.

"Will do." Hank then runs a facial scan and finally gets a match. "I got a match; his real name is Saul Hendricks. According to his S.H.I.E.L.D personnel file, he began his career as a C.I.A black ops operative. His handy work ranging from assassinations, negotiating and interrogation with various and shadowy figures got Nick Fury's attention. After that, he was transferred to S.H.I.E.L.D on a personal recommendation from the then C.I.A director," he said.

"Let me guess, Saul began to take advantage of S.H.I.E.L.D's resources and use it for his personal gain?" I asked.

"Much more, he began selling S.H.I.E.L.D weapons to drug cartels and terrorist organisations in South America. He also used S.H.I.E.L.D funding to finance a takeover a weapons company specialising in making weapons to take down super powered humans and mutants," Hank said.

"I bet Nick Fury wasn't too happy about him using his agency like that?" I asked.

"They immediately caught onto Saul's treachery. Wait a minute, there's an operation file here. Let's see, Operation: Goats Head, according to the file, it was an operation that is supposed to track down and capture Saul," he said.

"I take it the operation didn't go too well?" I asked.

"You're right about that, according to the debriefing. Saul took the plunged into the ocean off the coast of Puerto Rico and that was five years ago," he said.

"He must've faked his death in order to avoid his S.H.I.E.L.D pursuers. Did that L.A Times article mentioned how the automobile accident was caused?" I asked.

"According the accident investigator's report, the car was sabotaged," Hank answered.

"He then comes out hiding, went over to L.A to sabotage that poor kid's car. Then he stolen his identity, forge the fake background and arrived in New York. He then began to work in Ravencroft in order to...," I said.

I then realised what Saul is really after. "What is it, Spider-Man?" Hank asked.

"That's it, that's the connection. Dr. Millar, where are you?" I asked.

"I just found Dr. Anderson. We're heading our way out," she said.

"Stay where you are," I said. I then terminated the internet connection to Xavier Institute, left the server room and headed to where Elizabeth is. So that what Saul is after all along, he started the riot in order to search for the Super Soldier formula. As I was about to meet up with Dr. Elizabeth Millar, I somehow activated a magical trap. Imprisoning me inside a barrier made from supernatural forces.

"Spider-Man!" she yelled. Saul grabs her, takes her hostage and comes out of the shadows.

"I see you fallen for my trap. It's something Dr. Jonathon Ravencroft learned while he and his family were on vacation Wakanda," he said.

"That explains for one of the missing journals, Trent. Or should I say Saul Hendricks," I said.

"So you figured out who I am and you probably figured who I used to work for," he said.

"You started this riot in order to get the Super Soldier formula," I said.

"You, it was you who started this riot? You bastard, you sold us out for a formula?" Dr. Elizabeth Millar asked.

"Please my dear, its only business. You lot want to know how this riot came to be? It wasn't easy getting hold of the Green Goblin, but I managed to," he said.

"What did you promise him?" I asked.

"Its simple, he really wanted you and he got it," he said.

The Green Goblin then arrives in the room. "I see you met my new business partner. Saul Hendricks, former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D," the Green Goblin said.

"Doesn't Nick Fury owe the rights to that sentence?" I asked.

"Everybody's a comedian. As I was saying, after I got hold of the Green Goblin, he writes out a guest list of the people who should be in this riot. One guest stood out from the others, Dr. Curt Connors," Saul said.

"You murdered Sean in order to get Curt to come here. Once the riot started, he becomes stressed and transforms into the Lizard," I said.

"I got to admit web head; I'll give an A+ for that," the Green Goblin said.

"Once Sean was murdered, I then planted a Trojan Horse virus into the mainframe and sabotaged the system," Saul said.

"That leaves one question remaining. What did Doc Ock have to do with the Super Soldier formula?" I asked.

"Plenty, his mother Mary used to work as a nurse in the original institute near Albany. During the summer break when he was young, she brought Otto with her to work. He and Jonathon developed a close friendship over the years, right up to Jonathon's death. During that time, Jonathon told Otto every secret he knew," he said.

"As for the other journal, he helped us to locate where the formula is hidden," the Green Goblin said.

"Jonathon wrote everything regarding the Super Soldier Program in code. Since Jonathon told Otto everything, he helped us decrypt it," Saul said.

"That's why you activated the lockdown in West Block. In order to prevent anyone entering the room," I said.

"Exactly, you came close to thwarting our plan. Now we know where the the formula is hidden. It's hidden behind the large family portrait in the dining hall. I wouldn't recommend escaping, the prison is specifically designed to imprison those who share a bond with Anansi, the African Spider God," Saul said. They then fled to the dining with Elizabeth as their hostage. I failed; I failed to stop them for accomplishing their plan. Just like that night I failed to save Gwen Stacy, it's hopeless.

"Giving up so soon?" a mysterious voice asked. Out of nowhere, Dr. Stephen Strange then appears in his astral projection form.

"Dr. Strange, this is an unusual coincidence," I said.

"A simple imprisonment spell, it should be easy to break. I call on the Eye of Agamotto to break this enchantment!" he casted.

He was able to set me free from my prison. "I guess I owe one, Dr. Strange," I said.

"There's no need, there isn't that much time. They already starting to arrive at the dining hall," Dr. Strange said. His astral projection then vanishes as I hurried to the dining hall. In the hall, they arrived and both Saul and the Green Goblin noticed the large family portrait hanging on the wall.

"Jonathon did like to show off his family," Saul said. The Green Goblin then lifts the painting up, places it carefully on the floor and manages to a find a big vault.

"Now that's a big vault. You two might want to take some steps back." He grabs couple of pumpkin bombs from his bag of tricks. He then throws them at the vault door, they exploded on impact and the vault door then collapses onto the floor. "Ta-da! One opened vault," the Green Goblin said. Saul gets the journal containing the decrypted clues to where the Super Soldier formula is kept.

"Let's see, shelf nine." He finds shelf nine in the vault and manages to find the Super Soldier formula and research notes. He places them on the large dining table and checks it to be if they were genuine. "This is it, it contains everything. Research notes, communication exchanges between Jonathon and government. The psychological analyse of each patient, everything. Now this is the stuff are dreams are made of," Saul said.

I then arrived in the dining hall. "The actual stuff that dreams are made of is you two doing time in Ryker's," I yelled.

"How did escape that trap?" Saul asked.

"As Ringo Starr was put it 'with a little help from my friends'. By the way, nice horn-rimmed glasses, Saul. You like the man in the horn-rimmed glasses from that TV show, Heroes," I said.

"Thanks, I get that comparison a lot." Saul then picks up the Super Soldier formula and notes. "Now then, I'll be heading my way out to the helipad. There should be a helicopter there, as an insurance policy, I'll be taking Dr. Millar as my hostage," Saul said.

"You're not going anyway, Saul. After everything that has happened tonight. You expect me to let you walk away with those notes?" I asked.

"My dear, Spider. There's one thing you should've learned about now is not to undermine a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent's agenda. Boys!" Things then took unexpected turn for the worst. Twenty inmates burst into the dining hall, all of them, armed to the teeth. "One thing is for sure, I like these odds. You already fulfilled your end of the bargain, Saul. Now it's my turn to fulfil mine," the Green Goblin said. I don't like these odds, twenty inmates, armed with weapons and one of me. This is one fight I won't be getting out of alive. Saul then leaves the room with the Super Solder formula, the notes and Dr. Elizabeth Millar as his hostage.

I then fought the inmates, they thought they could win. But they discovered not to underestimate me. It was a tough challenge, but I was able to defeat the inmates in the end. That just leaves the Green Goblin now.

"It's just you and me, Osborn. Either way, this will end tonight, one way or the other," I said.

"That you can guarantee, let me make the first move," he said. He hops onto his goblin glider; he flies in and catches me. He then took me outside and threw me onto the roof. Just as I got back on my feet, we began to fight. I don't know how many times I fought him, but every time when I do. It brings nothing but bad memories for me. He throws a couple of pumpkin bombs at me, but I use my spider-sense to dodge them. He again throws another one, but I caught it and threw it back at him. Causing the some damage to his glider.

"It looks like your glider is badly damaged," I said.

He then flees the scene. "We'll meet again, Spider-Man!" he yelled. That's leaves one obstacle left, Saul. Back on ground level, at the helipad around back, Saul places his hostage and the Super Soldier formula and notes in the back seat of the helicopter. Just as Saul was about to get into the cockpit, I confronted him.

"Step away from the helicopter, Saul," I said.

He then pulls out his Desert Eagle semi-automatic pistol from his gun holder. "I wouldn't try anything. My Desert Eagle is loaded with adamantium bullets to kill you hard," he said. I was powerless to stop him; one shot from those adamantium bullets could kill me. He gets into the cockpit, turns the engines on and takes off into the air. But I realised that I couldn't give up, as the helicopter took off, I shoot a web line and latch myself onto the helicopter. Saul thought he was in the clear, but crawled onto the wind screen.

"Land this helicopter, now!" I demanded.

"I got to give you credit. You're persistent all right," he said. He grabs his Desert Eagle and fires a couple of round at. I dodge them and it wind screen to shatter. He tries to fire another round, I grabbed the pistol, he fires an adamantium bullet into the control panel. Causing him to lose control of the helicopter. The seatbelt holding Dr. Elizabeth Millar breaks and she fall out of the helicopter. I then shoot a web line, catching in time and placed her onto the ground.

"As much I love to see you crash and burn. But they might take away my super hero licence," I said. I opened the cockpit door, grabbed Saul and bailed out of the helicopter before it crash landed into the ground. I landed on my feet and placed Saul onto the ground. I went over to check on Dr. Elizabeth Millar, I check her pulse and I soon discovered that she's dead. Oh no, not again, did I let history repeat itself. What I have I done?

"Unbelievable, I guess history repeats itself tonight. It reminds of that time you fought the Green Goblin on the George Washington Bridge. Once he knocked Gwen Stacy over the bridge and you caught her with your webbing. It really taught you something, and that something is that you're a murderer. How ironic of you to pull something like that again," Saul said. What he just said really pushed me over the edge. I grabbed his Desert Eagle and aimed it at his head in anger.

"Do you have idea what you just done tonight?! You caused the deaths of at least fifty people, tonight!" I shouted.

"And you think killing me with my own weapon will make the world a better place?" he asked.

"I hope so!" I shouted. Wolverine, along with a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrived at the scene and pointed their machine guns at him.

"Drop the weapon now!" an S.H.I.E.L.D agent ordered.

"Don't do it, Spider-Man. You're no murderer," Wolverine said.

"I might make an exception tonight. Once I put this animal out of his misery," I shouted.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your behind bars? You're only proving J. Jonah Jameson's point that you are a menace," he said. Just I was about fire, I then saw with my own eye, the ghostly image of Gwen Stacy. She looks in disappointment in what I'm about to do. Wolverine and Gwen are right about one thing, killing someone won't make the world a better place. I dropped the pistol and turned away.

"You're not worth it. He's all yours, people," I said. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents then arrested Saul and took him into custody.

"Hank told me everything and how this man came close to selling the country for a dollar," Wolverine said. I then noticed the Super Soldier formula and research notes have survived the crash. I picked up and read it after everything I been through tonight.

"Wolverine, have you got a Zippo lighter?" I asked.

"Sure, why?" he asked.

"I'm going to make sure history doesn't repeat itself again," I said. Wolverine throws his Zippo lighter and I caught it. I then used the lighter to burn the Super Soldier formula, research notes and everything relating to it. I placed the burning file onto the ground and it was burned to ashes. I then walked over to Dr. Elizabeth Millar's dead body and looked down at it.

"It's not your fault, you did everything you could," Wolverine said.

"Did I? I don't know, sometimes my sense of right and wrong can be confusing. That it becomes hard to separate reality from fiction," I said. I didn't want to go into further details. I then left the institute, hoping that I don't come back here in the future. Three days later, I was at home, recovering from injuries I gained while battling the inmates at the institute when I heard the doorbell rang. I answered the door to find Logan on the doorstep.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered. He then enters the house and sits himself on the chair.

"You haven't called in three days. Elizabeth's death must've hit you pretty hard," he said.

"Yeah, I spent sleepless nights think about it," I said.

I then sat down on a chair. "I wouldn't blame you. I made a quick pass by the cemetery. Elizabeth's funeral is taking place there, I just found out she had a husband and a daughter," he said.

"Great, I robbed her of her mother," I said.

"Hey, don't go jumping to conclusions." Logan then gets this morning's copy of Daily Bugle and throws it onto the coffee table. "Saul's been charged with masterminding the riot, plus the other convictions he gained while he was an S.H.I.E.L.D agent," Logan said.

"I hope he gets the death penalty," I said.

"I know he nearly drove to edge, but I know what its like to be driven like that. I just want to make sure that doesn't happen to you," he said.

"Thanks for the assist back then," I said.

"Its at least I can do," he said.

I then turned on the TV to find that Warden Patel is on the news. "In the wake of the riot three days. I have today announced my resignation as Warden of Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane," he said.

I then turned it off. "I feel sorry for Patel, he wasn't his fault. Before you go, I want tell you something. When I was a boy, my aunt and uncle took me to Providence, Rhode Island during my summer vacation. During that trip, Uncle Ben took me to visit H.P. Lovecraft's grave. Since that trip, I began to have nightmares relating to his creation, Cthulhu and its a recurring one ever since," I said.

"I'll be seeing you around." He heads out to the door. "There's one more thing." He then gives me a package. "Its something I found back at the Warden's office. Its address to one of the Warden's predecessors and its from your Aunt May," he said. Logan opens the door, leaves the house and closes the door behind him. I opened the package to find an old photograph of my Aunt May with the others nurses and a doctor outside the original institute. I then found her resignation letter and her reason for leaving. It brought a smile to face, knowing that May had done some good in her life.

Later in the afternoon, inside a bank, everyone was minding their own business when the Sandman bursts in to rob the bank, causing the people to panic.

"Okay, if you lot just stay calm!" The people then stopped panicking. "Now then, I just grab your cash, then I'll be on my way," he said. I the burst in on the scene.

"Face it, Sandman. You'll never hit the jackpot," I said.

"Why can't you just leave me alone," he said. He then leaps in to attack and we then fought each other. You lot will probably know what happens next.

The End


End file.
